


It's Not The Size That Counts

by JotunPrincess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid was always running his mouth about the things he noticed. Little details that Morgan never thought about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not The Size That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my old fandoms, and I missed these guys. In the entire time I watched those early episodes of Criminal minds I can't believe I never wrote any smut between one of my favorite pairings. There might be more of these.

Reid was always running his mouth about the things he noticed. Little details that Morgan never thought about. Like one, that Morgan liked the size difference between them. He liked how easily he could move Reid into any position he wanted. He mostly used it for carrying the man to or from the bed. Sometimes even teasing him enough to toss the small man over his shoulder just to prove a point or drag him to bag so he didn't have the fifth cup of coffee.

They were laying in bed one night, Reid reading a book Morgan next to him reading something or other online. "You have a size kink."

"Say what?"

"You have a size kink. You like the difference in size between us, it turns you on." Reid explained. 

"Spence, we're the same height." 

"Actually, you're taller by a quarter inch." Reid answered. "But that's not what I meant. I meant size, by strength. Think about it, you can move me, lift me, and anything else without even thinking about it. When we started dating you never really picked me up, now you do. You watch tried to see of you could get both hands around me got from the tips of your thumbs to your middle finger." Spencer finished. 

Morgan suddenly felt very guilty, he had thought about it. Thought up taking Reid and then deciding to change the position without giving the smaller man the chance to think about. To question it. 

"Does it bother you?" He asked. 

"No. I know you'd never hurt me, and we have our safe words." 

Reid shifted so he was straddling Morgan's lap the laptop being pushed put of harm's way. That night they don't have full on sex. IF it was going to happen it would have been spontaneous. 

The chance they got was nearly two months later. The conversation forgotten, and the topic left alone, things going about their usual. They'd been out walking when it started raining. Being far from Reid's place they bolted back to the apartment. Adrenaline pumping, they made it in. Leaning against the wall Reid suddenly had Morgan pressing him into the wall. There was nothing tender about the kiss he gave. It was only a few moments before Spencer had his front pressed against the wall, Morgan's hand down the front of his jeans, palming him as he rutted against the slim from of the genius. 

"Der-ek." Reid moaned as he rolled his hips back against the man.

"Tell me what you want, Baby Boy." The dark skinned man whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"Fuck me. Right here, right now. Want you you." He panted. 

Pulling at wet clothing, Reid craned his neck to kiss Derek as his shirt was pulled over his head. Letting the smaller man turn around they stripped each other down, soon pressed into the wall, hands running over every bit of skin they could find. 

With their go bags by the door Morgan reached for his own and pulled out a bottle of lube spreading some onto his fingers before he wrapped Spencer's leg over his hip to get better access. Reaching between them Reid made work of jerking them off while Morgan opened him up.

"Please, now, right now." Reid demanded. 

Not one to deny his lover, Morgan pulled his fingers and away and turned the younger to face the wall. Morgan made quick work of slipping into Reid. The pace was hard and fast and made his lover moan and whine in just the right way. Pressed against his back, Morgan nipped at Spencer's neck and ear, whispering dirty nothings into his ear, and he fucked him.

There were levels to the sex they had. some nights it was hard and rough and the safe words had to be used. Those were for moments like this, or moments when they had a hard case and needed the release. Some days they would bring the other off with just their mouths and hands before cuddling on the couch or bed and basking in the after glow. And then some most of the time it was soft, slow and they took their time, enjoying every moment of each other. Learning every inch of the other's body. Feather light touches, a light blow of air over a sensitive body part. Those usually came about when one or the other awoke in the middle of the night, or in the early glow of a spring morning and watched the other sleep. Some nights it start with a random make out session. Reid catching Derek just as he was coming out of the shower or when Morgan would wake up to Reid wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. Those were the times they went at it like a pair of horny teenagers. 

"Tell me how it feels Baby. Tell me how good I feel inside you." Morgan panted. 

Reid rocked his hips back, but strong hands came to his waist to stop him from doing so. Morgan found himself staring at it, how slim Reid was, how his hand nearly did meet. 

"Deeper, please, want to feel you for days." he panted. 

Morgan took pulled his thoughts away from his hands on Reid's waist and pulled out of him. In just a few moments he had Reid's back against the wall, and his knees over his elbows as he sank back into the man. And Reid, he made no complaints, instead moaning like a whore.

Reid got silent as Morgan started trusting into him, the actions having caught him off guard and the new angle putting his boyfriend right on his sweet spot. 

"I need to hear you baby."

"'On't stop, don't stop, don't stop." Reid answered. 

Morgan took that as the sign to continue, he could feel his release building. 

"Come for me, pretty boy." 

Reid didn't need to be told twice, he came with a scream, his body trembling as his cum painted their chests and stomachs. Morgan came with a grunt of his own, burying himself into his boyfriend's clenching hole as he came. As they both came down from their orgasms, Derek set Reid on his feet,only to have the younger agent leaned into him. 

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nope. That was fucking amazing. I told you, size kink." Spencer said. Straightening up he smiled at him. "Can we do it again?"

"Lets recover from the first round and we'll look into it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/170500594414/penny-a-word-fanfictions
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
